


Was it something i said?

by MorgendorfferV93



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Junjou Romantica - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, boylove, gayromance, sekaiichi hatsukoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgendorfferV93/pseuds/MorgendorfferV93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Onodera Ritsu and Takano Misamune meet the great lord Usami Akihiko, Ritsu can't help his excitement. But Takano is less than impressed than Ritsu would happily admit his love for Usami-Sensei.<br/>When takano-san goes missing Onodera can only be worried it was his fault somehow. can he admit to loving takano-san or will he always deny how he feels?</p>
<p>This is just a fun little chapter i wrote, this is my first sekai-ichi hatsukoi fan fiction and i really enjoyed writing it!</p>
<p>I do not own Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi or Junjou Romantica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was it something i said?

Sekaiichi Hatsukoi

Onodera Ritsu’s apartment

“Onodera?” The annoying voice ran through Ritsu’s head. “ONODERA!” Ritsu’s eyes burst open as he was suddenly dragged from the floor.  
“What the? Takano-San get out of my house!” Ritsu shouted Struggling away from Takano’s tight grip.  
“You were sleeping on the floor again!” Takano-San screamed back at him. “Am I supposed to stay here every night just so you sleep in your bed!”  
“GET OUT!” Ritsu tried pushing Takano out but it was no use, he just stood there with his arms folded, an unpleasant look crossing his face.  
“Get dressed Onodera! Mutou Sensei has sent her storyboard through so don’t be late!” Holding his bag over his shoulder, Takano-San left without saying another word.  
Did he have no care over other peoples privacy? Ritsu scowled as he quickly threw some fresh clothes on and grabbed an energy bar from the fridge. This would have to do again for today. 

Murakawa Publishing

Ritsu repeatedly pressed the button to call the Elevator, he knew it wouldn’t make it come any faster but he was LATE! Takano-San had warned him already not to be late and now he would be hot on his ass about it.  
“AH! Onodera-Kun!” Isaka-san came beaming up next to Ritsu, he seemed happier than usual.  
“Isaka-San.” Ritsu bowed to him. “Good morning.”  
“I think you mean good afternoon.” Isaka-san boomed.  
WHAT! Takano was definitely going to murder him now!  
The Elevator doors finally opened revealing the hard face of Takano-san who was less than impressed.  
“Look who I found!” Isaka-San grinned pushing Ritsu into the lift next to him.  
“Onodera I told you not to be late! Idiot.”  
“ITS NOT MY FAULT!” he cried back. “If someone had of just went home a little earlier..” Ritsu suddenly trailed off remembering Isaka-San standing next to them. “Forget it.” He sulked staring at the floor. Stupid Takano-San making him say stupid things.

The silence in the Elevator created an awkward atmosphere, Ritsu new some how Takano wasn’t going to let him off to lightly. Not ever!  
“My floor, Goodbye.” Isaka-San waved exiting the Elevator on the third floor, a stupid smile on his face.  
“Whats he so happy about?” Takano-San spoke out breaking the silence between the pair. Ritsu just shrugged, quickly leaving the elevator as it reached the fourth floor, he hated being left alone with Takano-San. It had always been awkward since he found out he was the one he dated ten years ago, and even more awkward still since they started doing...  
NO NO NO! Ritsu quickly dismissed the thought from his mind, Takano-San was his boss! Nothing more!

Emerald Department

“Rhittie!” Kisa Shouta greeted Ritsu as he sat at his usual spot, Mutou Sensei’s storyboard waiting for him. The Emerald department were into the second week of the usual cycle so everyone seemed in a good mood for now.  
“kisa-San? Do you have a red pen I can borrow? I seemed to have lost mine.” Ritsu was almost embarrassed to ask.  
“Here.” Kisa-San quickly passed him the pen.  
“Thanks!” Ritsu smiled at him, though his smile soon faded as a folded up piece of paper came down hard on his head.  
“Onodera get to work!” Takano-San screamed at him again. “You have no time for talking since you were late when I warned you not to be!”  
Ritsu felt his face heat as the other editors in the department sniggered at him. SO IMMATURE! 

The day dragged on but some how Ritsu managed to get through Mutou Sensei’s story board. She’d really outdone herself on this one, there weren’t a lot of mistakes and only a few things needed changing. Well at least something was going right today.  
“Masamune.” I familiar voice called out behind Ritsu, pretending not to notice he watched from the corner of his eyes as Yokozawa-san greeted Takano-san.  
“What do you think he wants?” kisa-san whispered next to Ritsu.  
“I don’t know.” He replied bluntly, pretending not be interested. What did he want? It always bothered Ritsu when Yokozawa-San was around Takano-san, he never even pretended to like Onodera.  
“Onodera.” Takano-san called out, Ritsu didn’t want to look up knowing the look Yokozawa would be giving him when he did.  
“What?” he answered never taking his eyes off of Mutou sensei’s story board.  
“I have someone I want you to meet.”  
“Don’t bring Onodera-Kun!” yokozawa hissed. “I only want to introduce him to you as the head of the department.”  
“Nonsense.” Takano-san waved him away as he approached Ritsu who still refused to look up.  
“I-I have work to finish.” Ritsu stuttered, Takano standing behind him made him nervous, his heart beat loudly in response.  
Ritsu was suddenly pulled up from his chair by the collar of his shirt.  
“Takano-san let go I have to phone Mutou sensei about her storyboard!” he shouted as he tried to escape once again.  
“Do it later.” Takano-San ignored him pulling him away from the emerald department followed by Yokozawa-San.

Murakawa Lobby

“Takano-San STOP THIS!” Ritsu screamed as he went stumbling out of the elevator into the Marakawa Lobby. Turning around Ritsu suddenly realised he was surrounded by lots of people now staring at him.  
“Calm down Onodera.” Takano-san rolled his eyes as he exited the elevator with yokozawa by his side. Ritsu just really wanted to get back to work now, he had no idea why he was here and to be honest he didn’t care.  
“Ahh Masumune, I want to introduce you to one of our most popular authors. This is Usami Akihiko.” Yokozawa-San almost cheered, his mood changing almost immediately.  
USAMI AKIHIKO! It couldn’t be! Ritsu gasped at the man standing before him.  
“Takano Masamune.” Takano-san bowed to sensei in a professional manner, didn’t he realise who it was!  
“And this is Onodera Ritsu.” Takano suddenly introduced him to Usami-Sensei, Ritsu didn’t know how to react, he was too excited.  
“I’m Onodera Ritsu.” He grinned also bowing to sensei.  
“Pleasure to meet you.” Usami-Sensei greeted him, his face never changing from his stern expression. “And this is Takahashi Misaki.” He continued gesturing to the green eyed man standing next to him, He looked really young, Ritsu wondered who he was to Usami-sensei.  
“Takahashi-Kun.” Ritsu bowed once again.  
“Hi!” Misaki smiled back, he seemed really enthusiastic about something, his eyes were filled with excitement. Who was he?

As the meeting went on between Takano-San and usami-sensei Ritsu couldn’t help but wonder why Takano-san was so natural around him. Usami Akihiko’s work was something they both bonded over when they first met! Surely that should be important to him.  
“How do you know Usami-Sensei?” Ritsu asked Misaki taking him by surprise.  
“Usagi-San?” Misaki blushed. “I’m staying with him for a while whilst I study.” Why was he so nervous?  
“Anyway we must get back to work. It was a pleasure meeting you.” Takano-San said his goodbyes to Usami-sensei.  
“You too, and Onodera-Kun.” Usami Akihiko left the building with an excited Misaki by his side. Ritsu couldn’t contain his joy. USAMI AKIHIKO! What a day!  
“I must be going too Masamune.” Yokozawa-San left waving goodbye to Takano-San, leaving Ritsu alone with him once again.

In the elevator on the way back to the emerald department Ritsu couldn’t hide his excitement.  
“Oh my I’m so happy we got to meet Usami-Sensei! Can you believe it!” Ritsu was hugging himself like a child at christmas.  
“So what.” Takano shrugged like it was nothing!  
“SO WHAT?!” Ritsu was almost disgusted at him. How could he not care! “We used to read his books remember!”  
Stepping out onto the fourth floor Ritsu still couldn’t believe it! He refused to let Takano-san’s lack of interest spoil this for him, he’d been a fan of Usami-sensei’s work for ten years now, this was a great day for him.  
“It was so cool!” Ritsu beamed. “I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIS WORK!”  
Ritsu was suddenly pushed against a wall with Takano-San glaring at him with an angry expression. Why was he pissed off now!  
“How come you can say you love him so easily but you won’t say it to me?”  
“Stupid Takano-san get off me!” Ritsu growled. Why did he have to bring this up now and ruin the mood!  
“Takano-san you’re hurting my arms!” Ritsu squirmed beneath his grip, but Takano wasn’t letting go that easily. Before he had time to react Takano-san’s lips were on his, kissing him hard.  
“NO!” Ritsu used all his strength to push him away. “Can’t you see we’re at work!” he was angry now but Takano-san didn’t seem to care, he just smiled, a look of achievement on his face.  
“So what if we are?” he laughed.  
“Forget it Stupid Takano!!” Ritsu stormed off back to the emerald department, why did Takano-san always have to do that in public! Why did he always have to do THAT!

Emerald Department

Back at his work station Ritsu quickly picked up the phone to call Mutou Sensei about the changes to her storyboard. The day was getting later and most of the editors had already gone home, except for Kisa-san who was having trouble with his author.  
The phone call with Mutou Sensei only lasted half an hour to Ritsu’s surprise, but he wasn’t complaining, now all he had to do was fax his edits to her and go home.  
Getting up Ritsu suddenly realised that Takano-san was not anywhere in sight. That was strange, he was right behind him when he came back to the department.  
“kisa-san?” Ritsu nudged the half dead editor. “Where is Takano-san?”  
“He left with you.” Kisa-san mumbled, exhausted from his work. Maybe he went home? But that wasn’t like him to do that in the middle of a work day. Something must be wrong.  
Placing the storyboards in his bag Ritsu quickly left the department, maybe Takano-san got ill? No he seemed perfectly fine earlier.  
Heading down to the lobby Ritsu quickly left the building, perhaps Takano had already left to the train station. Why was he so worried about him?

Train Carriage

The train ride home seemed to drag, Ritsu couldn’t help his worry, what could have happened? Takano-San wasn’t at the train station an when Ritsu tried to call him it went straight to voice mail, he wasn’t even responding to his texts.  
‘The train is now arriving at xx station. Please exit the train to the left.”  
Gathering his things, Ritsu exited the train, maybe Takano-san was waiting for him here? But there was no sign of him anywhere. Taking out his phone Ritsu tried once more to phone him.  
‘The person you are trying to call can not come to the phone right now. Please leave a message or try again later.’  
“AAARRRGGGHH!” The people at the station couldn’t help but stare at Ritsu’s outburst but he didn’t seem to care, he had more important things to worry about right now. WHERE WAS TAKANO!

Takano-san’s and Onodera’s apartment block

Ritsu stood outside Takano-San’s door, he wondered whether or not he was in there, and if he was what would Ritsu use for an excuse for visiting now? He couldn’t tell him he was worried, Takano would just say something like ‘You were worried because you love me.’  
Could that be the case though? Ritsu thought to himself.  
NO NO NO! he would not allow himself to come to such conclusions!  
Taking in a deep breath, Ritsu knocked on the door, there was no answer? Perhaps he didn’t knock loud enough. Banging the door even harder, Ritsu’s heart began to beat loudly, but nothing. What the hell?  
“Takano-san? Takano-san!” Ritsu called knocking the door again. Nothing.  
Trying his phone once more, Ritsu listened out for it ringing inside the apartment, but like before it went straight to voice mail.  
Maybe something had happened? Maybe it was something Ritsu had said perhaps? Was he upset over him announcing his fondness for Usami Akihiko? Maybe he should have told him how he felt, but how did he feel? He wasn’t even sure himself, he just knew that whenever he was alone with Takano his heart thudded so loudly and he got really nervous. Ritsu had no idea where Takano-San was and he hadn’t a clue where to look. He thought of phoning Yokozawa-San but he just couldn’t! Sighing Ritsu quickly entered into his own apartment.

Onodera Ritsu’s apartment

Sliding off his shoes Ritsu quickly took the storyboards from his bag, he needed to send them to Mutou sensei straight away so she could begin her edits. Ritsu couldn’t concentrate though, thoughts of Takano-san filling his mind.  
“Where is takano-san?” Ritsu sighed to himself.  
“I’m right here Onodera.” Ritsu jumped around startled by the voice.  
WHAT THE HELL! How did he not see him!  
“Takano-san what the? Where have you been? Why are you here!” Ritsu couldn’t control his rage, he’d been so worried for nothing!  
Getting up from the chair he was sitting in Takano made his way over to Ritsu.  
“Were you looking for me Onodera?” His smug expression pissed Ritsu off even more.  
“I-I Ju-just wanted to tell you I finished the storyboard edits.” He stuttered, slowly backing away.  
“Is that why you were banging on my door and calling my name like that? Is that also why you kept phoning me?”  
“You bastard!” Ritsu screeched! “You made me worry on purpose you shit!”  
“So you were worried!” Takano suddenly pushed Ritsu to the ground, climbing on top of him. Ritsu could only cry out in response. Before he knewit Takano-san was kissing him again.  
“Get off me you bastard!”Ritsu struggled beneath him, he felt himself slowly giving into Takano, he couldn’t keep doing this with him!  
“Takano..Takano-san stop.” He tried but it was no use, his body had given into his desires. He felt his entire body stop as Takano slipped his tongue inside his mouth.

“Ah. Taka ah” Ritzu gripped the sheets hard as Takano-san took him all into his mouth, teasing him slowly with his tongue. Ritzu could only writhe and squirm at the feeling. “Takano-san!” he called out. Takano sucked harder, the friction felt so good!  
“Relax. Onodera lift your hips.” Takano order sitting up.  
“We can’t keep..” Ritzu was cut off once again as he felt Takano-san enter inside him. “AH!” he cried.  
“Tell me you love me Onodera.” Takano spoke into Ritzu’s ear making his heart beat even faster than before. Why did he always give into this man!  
“Taka..AH! Slower. Thrust slower.” Ritzu shouted through gritted teeth.  
“Tell me you love with first!” Takano-san continued with his big hip movements, making Ritsu’s body jolt in response.  
It felt so good with Takano-san, but of course he could never admit this outloud.  
Takano continued with his thrusts, slowly he rubbed his hand up and down Ritzu causing a delicious friction.  
“Please. Takano-san im gonna..” Ritsu then let go with a loud cry calling out Takano-san’s name as he finished.

Takanao-san lay next to Ritsu who was now becoming sleepy from the long and stressful day, amoungst other stuff.  
“you worry about me and we do these things Onodera so tell me, do you always act like this with someone you hate?”  
“Shut up bastard.” Onodera replied, his voice low and sleepy. Takano wrapped his arms around the now sleeping Ritsu, why couldn’t he understand how much he loved him?  
“I love you Onodera Ritsu.” He whispered to him before falling into a deep sleep.

Next Morning

“Oi Onodera!” Takano-san called out startling Ritsu from his sleep.  
“What? Why are you still here!” he cried out.  
“Just get up and get dressed! I don’t want you late for work again.”  
So annoying!  
“Takano-San?” Ritsu called out staring at the floor once more.  
“What is it?”  
“eh..nothing” Ritsu wanted nothing more than to tell Takano that he was glad he was safe but he knew he would just take it the wrong way.  
Changing into his clothes, Ritsu entered the living room to find a fresh meal waiting for him. Was Takano-san actually doing something nice for him?  
“Th-thankyou Takano-san.” Ritsu sat down quickly to eat.  
“Eat Onodera.” Takano sat down to eat with him and yet again it was silent, why did they never have anything to speak about? When they were finished Takano-San proceeded to clearing up the plates.  
Perhaps he wasn’t as bad as he seemed, after all he was looking after Ritsu right now, making sure he was well fed.  
“Come Onodera, we have to leave now.”  
“No its fine you can go on without me, I’ll catch up.” Ritsu tried to give a reassuring smile, failing completely.  
“I best not.” Takano-san’s expression suddenly changed into a smug smile. “I wouldn’t want you getting worried about me now would i?”  
WAH!  
I hate this guy! Hate him! Hate him!

This is not love  
This is not love!

The End


End file.
